The fermentation product identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,634, which is incorporated herein by reference, as A83543 is a family of related compounds produced by Saccharopolyspora spinosa. These compounds have been referred to as factors or components A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, Y and the like (also see PCT WO 93/09126 and PCT WO 94/20518) and are hereinafter referred to as Spinosyn A, B, and the like. The Spinosyn compounds are useful for the control of arachnids, nematodes and insects, in particular Lepidoptera and Diptera species. The naturally produced Spinosyn compounds consist of a 5,6,5-tricylic ring system, fused to a 12-membered macrocyclic lactone, a neutral sugar (rhamnose) and an amino sugar (forosamine) (see Kirst et al. (1991), Tetrahedron Letters, 32:4839). If the amino sugar is not present the compounds have been referred to as the pseudoaglycone of A, D, etc. and if the neutral sugar is not present then the compounds have been referred to as the reverse pseudoaglycone of A, D, etc. A more preferred nomenclature is to refer to the pseudoaglycones as Spinosyn A 17-Psa, Spinosyn D 17-Psa, and the like. A more preferred nomenclature is to refer to the reverse pseudoaglycones as Spinosyn A 9-Psa, Spinosyn D 9-Psa, and the like. The Spinosyn compounds typically have had the following structures:
__________________________________________________________________________ Factor R.sup.1' R.sup.2' R.sup.3' R.sup.4' R.sup.5' R.sup.6' R.sup.7' __________________________________________________________________________ (I) 1## - Spinosyn A H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn B H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn C H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn D CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn E H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn F H H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn G H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn H H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn J H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn K H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H - Spinosyn L CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn M H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn N CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn O CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H - Spinosyn P H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H H - Spinosyn Q CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn R H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn S H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn T H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H H CH.sub.3 - Spinosyn U H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 H - Spinosyn V CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 H - Spinosyn W CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H H - Spinosyn Y H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H - Spinosyn A H CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn D CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn E H CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn F H H H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn H H CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn J H CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 17-Psa Spinosyn L CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 17-Psa and - (II) 5## - Spinosyn A 9-Psa H CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H - Spinosyn D 9-Psa CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H - Spinosyn A H CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H Aglycone Spinosyn D CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H Aglycone __________________________________________________________________________
The naturally produced Spinosyn compounds may be produced via fermentation from cultures NRRL 18719, 18537, 18538, 18539, 18743, 18395 and 18823. These cultures have been deposited and made part of the stock culture collection of the Midwest Area Northern Regional Research Center, Agricultural Research Service, United States Department of Agriculture, 1815 North University Street, Peoria, Ill. 61604.
As previously stated, the Spinosyn compounds are particularly effective against Lepidoptera and Diptera species. The Spinosyn compounds are quite environmentally friendly and have an appealing toxicological profile. However, in some applications it would be most desirable to have a longer residual effect than provided by spinosyns disclosed in previous patents and publications. A Spinosyn analog that has a longer residual effect could be used to control mites on fruits and nuts or to control codling moth, which effects pome fruit.